Habe ich nicht mehr das Recht dich zu lieben?
by ZauBaerin
Summary: Warum benahm er sich nur wie ein Mistkerl? Vielleicht, weil er einer war? Wie sollte sie ihm je wieder verzeihen können? Dreiteiler. SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

Diese kleine Geschichte basiert auf einem Traum, den ich vor ein paar Tagen hatte.

Ich dachte mir, wenn ich schon einen halben Roman träume, kann ich ihn auch aufschreiben, kräftig ausschmücken und euch daran teilhaben lassen.

Seid bitte nachsichtig, es ist das erste mal, dass ich etwas veröffentliche.

Pairing: Hermine Granger / Severus Snape

Anzahl Kapitel: drei

Ich verdiene an dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR.

Habe ich nicht mehr das Recht dich zu lieben?

Kapitel 1

Severus Snape hielt sich stöhnend den Kopf. Dieser verdammte Alkohol verursachte einen hämmernden Schmerz in seinem Schädel. Noch einmal stöhnte er laut auf und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sein alkoholumnebeltes Gehirn erkannte, dass das Klopfen nicht nur auf seinen betrunkenen Zustand zurückzuführen war, sondern dass jemand lautstark an die Tür hämmerte.

Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch und verharrte, einen Moment auf der Bettkante hockend. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen warf er einen Blick auf die Frau an seiner Seite. Sie lag auf dem Bauch und er konnte nicht mehr von ihr erkennen, als eine lange, braune Haarmähne.

Wieder hämmerte es an der Tür. Fluchend erhob er sich von der Bettkante und wickelte die Bettdecke um seinen nackten Körper. Leicht schwankend begab er sich zur Tür und riss sie auf.

Es starrte die Frau an, die mit erhobener Hand vor ihm stand. Scheinbar hatte sie gerade wieder klopfen wollen.

„Hermine…." erstaunt fasste er sich an den Kopf. „Was…, wieso….?" Er konnte nur stottern und die Frau vor ihm weiterhin anstarren.

„Severus!", kam es entsetzt von der jungen Frau zurück. Sie starrte vollkommen schockiert an ihm vorbei in den Raum. Ihr eigentlich blasses Gesicht wurde mit einem mal knallrot und dann wieder kreidebleich. „Ich…., es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht stören."

Severus war ihrem Blick mit seinen Augen gefolgt und spürte, wie auch ihm alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Die Frau, die in seinem Bett lag, hatte sich aufgesetzt. Da er die Bettdecke um sich gewickelt hatte, konnte man ihren nackten Körper sehen. Sie reckte und streckte sich und gähnte ausgiebig.

Der Zaubertränkemeister starrte die Frau in seinem Bett völlig entgeistert an und versuchte klar zu denken.

„Entschuldige die Störung!", stammelte Hermine. Er drehte sich blitzschnell zu ihr um, kniff einen Moment die Augen zusammen, da sein Schädel entsetzlich schmerzte und riss sie aber sofort wieder auf, um dann festzustellen, dass die junge Hexe davon stürmen wollte.

Er konnte sie gerade noch am Handgelenk fassen. „Hermine, bleib hier…."

Sie blieb stocksteif stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um. „Lass mich los!", flüsterte sie. „Sofort!" Augenblicklich ließ er sie los und trat einen Schritt hinaus zu ihr auf den Flur.

Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt als sie mit leiser, enttäuschter Stimme zu ihm sagte: „Geh zurück zu deinem Flittchen, Severus Snape. Du hast alles kaputt gemacht. Ich dachte, ich würde dir etwas bedeuten, aber ich habe mich in dir getäuscht. So sehr getäuscht."

Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber an ihrer Stimme erkannte er, dass sie weinte. Als sie ging, hielt er sie nicht zurück.

Langsam wurde sein Kopf wieder klarer. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und ging in das Zimmer zurück. Genaugenommen war es sein Hotelzimmer.

Lautstark knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu, baute sich vor dem Bett auf und starrte finster auf die Frau, die sich nackt und verführerisch auf dem Laken räkelte.

„Zieh dich an und verschwinde", schnarrte er „Sofort!"

„Also erlaube mal….", keifte die Frau ihn an.

Severus griff zu seinem Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Frau und wiederholte mit kalter Stimme „Sofort!"

Die Frau sprang mit angstvollem Blick aus dem Bett, zog sich blitzschnell an und verschwand Sekunden später, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Severus hatte es geschafft, sich solange aufrecht zu halten, wie diese Frau, deren Namen er nicht einmal kannte und der ihn auch nicht interessierte, sich im Raum aufhielt. Aber kaum war die Brünette verschwunden, sank er auf die Bettkante und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Was hatte er nur getan.

Was, verdammt noch mal, bei der verrotteten Seele von Salazar Slytherin hatte er getan…..

So langsam lichtete sich der Nebel in seinem Gehirn und er gewann seine Erinnerungen wieder. Und wünschte sich gleichzeitig, alles auf der Stelle wieder vergessen zu können. Oder am besten ungeschehen.

An diesem Wochenende gab es ein Treffen der Zaubertränkemeister in Paris. Er sollte dort einen Vortrag halten und hatte all seinen Mut zusammengefasst und Hermine Granger gefragt, ob sie ihn begleiten würde.

Seit die junge Hexe vor etwa zwei Jahren als Lehrerin für alte Runen nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, waren sie und Severus sich langsam näher gekommen.

Anfangs verhielten sie sich wie Katz und Maus. Sie gifteten sich nur an und konnten kein vernünftiges Wort miteinander wechseln. Severus hielt sie für unreif, zu jung und absolut unerfahren. Dabei war sie schon fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt, als sie die Stelle als Lehrerin und Hauslehrerin für Gryffindor antrat.

Sie hielt ihn für antiquiert, zu streng und unflexibel. Doch nach einigen Monaten änderte sich langsam alles. Sie fingen plötzlich an, sich mit anderen Augen zu sehen, begannen plötzlich, mehr als nur das Notwendigste miteinander zu reden.

Severus merkte selbst, dass er anfing ihre Nähe zu suchen. Das er Ausreden erfand, um sie zu sehen.

Und wenn er sie sah, fing sein Herz an, schneller zu schlagen. Ihm wurde heiß, wenn sie neben ihm stand und wenn sie sich zufällig berührten, schoss sein Pulsschlag in ungeahnte Höhen.

Niemals hatte er geglaubt, dass er solche Gefühle für Hermine Granger entwickeln würde und niemals hatte er erhofft, dass sie diese Gefühle auch nur ansatzweise erwidern würde.

Doch seit einiger Zeit meinte er in ihren Augen etwas zu sehen, etwas, das ihn hoffen ließ. Hoffen auf mehr.

Er ließ es ganz langsam angehen. Begleitete sie auf Spaziergängen um den See, nahm sie mit in den verbotenen Wald um seltenen Pflanzen und Kräuter zu suchen, oder apparierte mit ihr in die Winkelgasse, um mit ihr bei Florean Fortescue ein Eis zu essen.

Benahm sich also absolut untypisch für einen Severus Snape.

Allerdings ging er nie auch nur einen Schritt zu weit. Zu Intimitäten war es zwischen ihnen noch nicht gekommen. Lediglich einmal hatte sie ihn auf die Wange geküsst, als sie ihm zu Geburtstag gratuliert hatte und einmal, als sie im verbotenen Wald über eine Baumwurzel gestolpert war, hatte er sie an der Hand festgehalten, damit sie nicht fiel. Den Rest des Weges hatte er ihre Hand nicht wieder losgelassen und sie hatte sie ihm auch nicht entzogen.

Doch dieses Wochenende sollte es soweit sein. Severus wollte ihr seine Liebe gestehen. Ganz romantisch, mit allem drum und dran.

Er hatte es sich so schön ausgemalt und eigentlich hatte auch alles soweit geklappt. Sie hatte zugesagt ihn zu begleiten. Nach Paris, in die Stadt der Liebe.

„Pah!", dachte er „Liebe! Soweit kann es ja nicht her sein mit der Liebe. Wäre sie sonst mit einem anderen Mann verschwunden? Und hätte ich mich sonst so verhalten? Verdammter Mist!"

Natürlich hatte er anstandshalber zwei Zimmer gebucht, als sie zugestimmt hatte, ihn an diesem Wochenende zu dem Zaubertränkemeistertreffen zu begleiten.

Es war alles vorbereitet. Er musste einen Vortrag halten und hatte für später einen Tisch in einem exquisiten Restaurant reservieren lassen. Den Tag über hatten sie sich Paris angesehen. Alles schien perfekt zu sein; sie hatte sich sogar irgendwann bei ihm eingehakt und sich leicht an ihn gekuschelt, als es ihr etwas kalt wurde.

Zu Beginn seines Vortrages hatte er sie noch unter den Zuhörer gesehen, doch als er fertig war und sich endlich von den vielen Fragestellern losreißen konnte, war sie verschwunden.

Durch einen Hotelangestellten ließ sie ihm ausrichten, dass sie dringend nach England zurück gemusst hätte.

Das war alles…..

Er war in ihr Hotelzimmer gestürmt, in der Hoffnung, sie dort anzutreffen. Natürlich war sie nicht da. Auch ihre Reisetasche war weg. An der Rezeption hatte man ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie von einem dunkelhaarigen Mann abgeholt worden war.

In Severus hatte sich große Enttäuschung breit gemacht, die dann später in Wut umschlug. Und wütend saß er auch an der Hotelbar und kippte einen Whiskey nach dem anderen.

Soviel Whiskey, bis er Hermine aus seinem Kopf vollkommen weggetrunken hatte und mit irgendeiner Frau aus der Bar auf sein Zimmer ging.

Und das war es dann auch. Alles woran er sich erinnerte war, das er an der Hotelbar saß und sich betrank. Das nächste was wieder klar in seinen Gedanken erschien, war Hermine, die ihn anklagend und traurig ansah.

Wie konnte das alles nur so aus dem Ruder laufen? Mit wem war Hermine gestern Abend nur verschwunden. Er hatte geglaubt, sie hätte einen Rückzieher gemacht, dass sie doch keinerlei Gefühle für ihn hätte. Doch vielleicht gab es für alles eine ganz einfache Erklärung, denn als sie vorhin vor ihm gestanden hatte, hatte sie so verletzt gewirkt, so klein und zart.

Sie war doch auch gar nicht der Typ Frau, der gleichzeitig mit zwei Männern rum machte. Und er benahm sich mal wieder wie der Mistkerl, der er nun mal war.

Es hatte sich wieder bestätigt. Er war nicht beziehungstauglich. Wieso hätte er sonst bei der kleinsten Unklarheit so falsch reagieren können. Warum hatte er nicht erstmal darauf gewartet, dass sie ihm erklärte, warum sie verschwunden war. Vielleicht hatte sie einen triftigen Grund und er, als der größte Versager, den die Zaubererwelt je hervorgebracht hatte, konnte natürlich nicht warten um das herauszufinden.

Mit Sicherheit würde sie jetzt kein einziges Wort mehr mit ihm sprechen und das konnte er ihr nicht mal verübeln. Er im ungekehrten Fall, würde es jedenfalls nicht tun.

Er hätte ihr sogar einen bösen Fluch an den Hals gehext. Das sollte sie mit ihm auch tun, am besten einen Unverzeihlichen.

Severus stöhnte gequält auf, als er spürte, dass sich ihm der Magen umdrehte. Mit Mühe und Not erreichte er gerade noch das Badezimmer, wo er sich vor der Toilette auf die Knie sinken ließ.

SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG

Hermine Granger war von Paris aus nach Cornwall appariert. Ihre Eltern besaßen ein Ferienhaus direkt am Meer. Dorthin hatte sie sich mit ihrem Schmerz zurückgezogen. Sie war selbst erstaunt darüber, dass sie in einem Stück dort angekommen war, denn in ihrer momentanen Verfassung hätte sie gut in ihre Einzelteile zersplintern können.

Nun hockte sie hier am Strand, hatte die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Es war eine grauenvolle Nacht und ein grauenvoller Morgen gewesen.

Liebend gerne hatte sie Severus zugestimmt, als er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn nach Paris begleiten würde. Schon kurz nachdem sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, merkte sie, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Natürlich hätte sie sich das nicht anmerken lassen, denn sie war davon überzeugt, dass Severus sie auslachen würde, sollte er das jemals erfahren.

Doch langsam bemerkte sie, dass auch er anfing, sich für sie zu interessieren.

Das er Sachen mit ihr unternahm, die er wahrscheinlich nie zuvor mit einer anderen Frau unternommen hatte.

Dennoch wollte sie ihm Zeit geben, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, eine Beziehung mit ihr einzugehen.

Umso glücklicher war sie über die Reise nach Paris. Gestern noch war sie voller Hoffnung gewesen, als sie und Severus durch die Straßen von Paris geschlendert waren. Sein Verhalten war so aufmerksam und liebevoll gewesen und er hatte sie nicht zurückgestoßen, als sie ihre Hand in seine Armbeuge geschoben hatte. Noch nicht einmal, als sie sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte, als sie die Bootstour auf der Seine gemacht hatten. Es war so romantisch gewesen.

Alles war perfekt. Perfekt bis zu dem Moment, als sie während seines Vortrages die Nachricht erhielt, jemand möchte sie dringend sprechen. Erstaunt hatte sie Harry an der Rezeption angetroffen. Er hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass ihre Eltern in einen schweren Autounfall verwickelt worden waren und es ihnen sehr schlecht ginge. Sie hatte gar keine andere Wahl gehabt, als sofort mit ihm nach London zu reisen.

Doch das Severus sich so einfach tröstete, das hätte sie niemals von ihm geglaubt. Andererseits war ja zwischen ihnen nichts passiert, was ihr das Recht geben würde, Besitzansprüche stellen zu dürfen. Außer ein paar harmlosen Gesten war zwischen ihnen nichts vorgefallen. Es war sein gutes Recht, die Nacht zu verbringen, mit wem er wollte. Er gehörte schließlich nicht ihr.

Energisch wischte Hermine sich mit einem Papiertaschentuch über die Augen und zog heftig die Nase hoch. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich zusammenriss. Sie musste dringend nach London, zu ihren Eltern. In der Hoffnung, dass sich der Zustand ihrer Eltern nicht verschlechtert hatte, brachte sie ihre Kleidung in Form und apparierte nach London.

Als sie kurz darauf das Krankenhaus betrat, traf sie auf Harry Potter, der zusammen mit seiner Frau Ginny in Richtung Ausgang ging.

„Hermine, da bist du ja. Wir wollten zu deinen Eltern, aber man hat uns nicht auf die Intensivstation gelassen." Ginny gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wo warst du denn?"

Hermine strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich musste was Dringendes erledigen", antwortete sie.

„Warst du bei ihm? In Paris?"

„Ja, das war ich."

„Warum ist er jetzt nicht bei dir?", fragte Harry missbilligend.

„Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen. Nicht jetzt!" Hermine merkte, dass ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. „Ich will jetzt nur an meine Eltern denken. Geht ihr noch mal mit mir hinauf?"

Sie wusste, dass ihre beiden Freunde sich Sorgen um sie machten. Zu Recht Sorgen machten. Aber sie schaffte es, wenn auch nur mit Mühe und Not, die äußere Fassade aufrecht zu halten und das auch nur, weil sie Severus komplett aus ihren Gedanken verbannt hatte. Sollte sie zulassen, dass er sich wieder hinein schlich, würde sie zusammenbrechen und sich alle ihren Schmerz aus der Seele weinen. Doch sie musste jetzt für ihre Eltern da sein.

Beide lagen sie im Koma und man konnte nicht sagen, wer von ihnen schwerer verletzt war.

Hermine blieb zwei Wochen bei ihren Eltern in London. Minerva McGonagall hatte sie mehrfach aufgesucht, um sich nach Jane und Robert Granger zu erkundigen. Dabei hatte sie Hermine jedes Mal zugesichert, das sie solange es Notwendig war, Urlaub nehmen könnte. Ihren Unterricht hatte solange Ginny Potter übernommen.

Nach diesen vierzehn Tagen kehrte Hermine nach Hogwarts zurück. Ihren Eltern ging es wundersamer Weise besser, was natürlich auf die Tränke zurückzuführen war, die Poppy Pomfrey in das Muggelkrankenhaus geschmuggelt hatte. Die behandelnden Ärzte allerdings konnten sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

Am Abend ihrer Rückkehr ging sie mit Ginny in die große Halle zum Abendessen. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen sie an den Treppen vorbei, die in die Kerker führten.

Hermine, die es irgendwie geschafft hatte, in den letzten zwei Wochen kaum an Severus zu denken, konnte ihr Pech kaum fassen, aber genau in diesem Augenblick kann er die Treppe hinauf.

Sie schaute schnell weg, hatte aber genau gesehen, wie seine Augen sich überrascht weiteten und sein Blick dann plötzlich leer wirkte und er sie gequält ansah. Er war noch blasser als sonst.

Als sie den Lehrertisch in der großen Halle betraten, wurde sie von den anwesenden Kollegen freudig begrüßt.

Hermine lächelte und dankte allen für die lieben Begrüßungsworte mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln. Essen brachte sie nicht herunter. So stocherte sie nur in ihrem Gemüse herum und trank ein Glas Rotwein. Und die ganze Zeit bemühte sie sich, ihre Fassung nicht zu verlieren.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie immer wieder heimlich zu Severus hinüber, der einige Plätze weiter saß. Aber der dunkelhaarige Mann starrte nur auf seinen Teller, auf dem er, genauso wie Hermine sein Essen nur hin und her schob.

Er sah schlecht aus. Seine Gesichtszüge waren noch ausgeprägter als sonst und seine übergroße Nase stach überdeutlich aus seinem Gesicht hervor.

Ginny Potter, die das Elend nicht mehr mit anschauen konnte, schob ihren Teller beiseite und flüsterte Hermine leise zu „Ich bin fertig, wir können gehen, wenn du willst!"

Dankbar schob diese ihren Teller zurück und folgte ihrer Freundin in den Gryffindorturm. Ginny wohnte während ihrer Anwesenheit in Hogwarts in Hermines Wohnung.

Dort ließ sie sich erschöpft auf das Sofa sinken und seufzte tief auf.

Ginny ging schnurstracks in die kleine Küche, die zu der Wohnung gehörte und öffnete eine Flasche Rotwein. Sie reichte Hermine ein Glas, schenkte sich auch ein und ließ sich ebenfalls auf dem Sofa nieder.

Schweigend saßen die beiden Frauen nebeneinander, Ginny abwartend und Hermine um ihre Fassung kämpfend.

Aber es war ein Kampf, den sie jetzt endlich verlor. Zu lange hatte sie sich beherrschen müssen. Jetzt fingen die Tränen unaufhaltsam an zu fließen.

Sie weinte und weinte und hatte das Gefühl, gar nicht mehr aufhören zu können. Sie weinte um Severus, um ihre Eltern und immer wieder um Severus. Und endlich löste sich der Knoten in ihrer Brust.

Ginny hatte sie erst eine Zeitlang in Ruhe gelassen, doch dann hatte sie ihre Freundin in die Arme genommen und wiegte sie beruhigend hin und her.

„Ach Hermine, was ist denn bloß passiert, dass du so außer dir bist?", fragte sie mitfühlend und strich ihrer Freundin tröstend über das Haar.

„Ich hatte gedacht, ich würde ihm etwas bedeuten, aber ich habe mich so sehr getäuscht. Als Harry mich an diesem Abend in Paris im Hotel aufsuchte und ich nach London musste, hat Severus gar nicht auf mich gewartet. Er hat sich sofort irgend so ein Flittchen gesucht." Hermine putzte sich die Nase und atmete leicht bebend ein. „Als ich morgens an seiner Zimmertür geklopft habe, hat er mir nackt geöffnet, das heißt, er war nicht richtig nackt, doch eigentlich schon, er hatte sich nur eine Bettdecke umgewickelt und in seinem Bett lag eine nackte Frau und die beiden haben Sex gehabt, dabei wollte ich doch, na, du weißt schon… jedenfalls hatte ich gedacht, dieses Wochenende in Paris würde uns endlich näher bringen und ich wollte ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebe, aber er konnte nicht auf mich warten und musste ja unbedingt mit so einer langhaarigen, gutaussehenden Frau vögeln. Ich bin es ja nicht wert, das man auf mich wartet!", schluchzte Hermine, ihre Stimme zitterte.

Ginny war zwar leicht verwirrt, weil sie Hermines verworrenen Ausführungen in diesem entsetzlich langen Satz, nicht so ganz folgen konnte. Allerdings konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen „Du bist ja auch so hässlich!"

„Was? Ach quatsch! Natürlich bin ich das nicht." Hermine nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und zog dann noch einmal heftig ihre Nase hoch.

Dann ließ sie sich wieder weinend an die Brust ihrer Freundin sinken. „Es tut so weh!"

„Ach Hermine!" Ginny strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Was soll ich jetzt bloß mit dir machen?"


	2. Chapter 2

Habe ich nicht mehr das Recht dich zu lieben?

Kapitel 2

Nachdem er aus Paris zurückgekehrt war, hatte er sich noch mehr als sonst in seinen Gemächern vergraben. Seine Kollegen hatte er wie immer gekonnt ignoriert und ihren Gesprächen hatte er natürlich nicht zugehört.

Er war so mit sich und seiner Gefühlswelt beschäftigt, dass alles andere um ihn herum für ihn nicht mehr existierte.

Bis er dann an einem Tag während seiner Pausenaufsicht Hermines Namen aufschnappte.

Er bekam mit, dass eine der Gryffindorschülerin aus der fünften Klasse, Minerva McGonagall, die mit ihm zusammen die Pausenaufsicht führte, ansprach. „Professor McGonagall, gibt es etwas Neues von Professor Granger?"

„Ach, Miss Rendfield. Tatsächlich ist es so, dass es den Eltern von Professor Granger besser geht. Allerdings weiß man noch nicht, wann sie zurück nach Hogwarts kommt."

„Geht es Professor Granger denn auch wieder besser? Es hieß ja, sie sei komplett zusammengebrochen!"

„Nun, das ist wohl etwas übertrieben. Natürlich ist die Nachricht, dass die eigenen Eltern bei einem Unfall fast ums Leben gekommen sind, für jeden erschütternd. Aber es geht ihnen ja jetzt wieder viel besser und Professor Granger wird sich von dem Schock inzwischen auch schon wieder erholt haben."

Die beiden Hexen entfernten sich von Severus. Der stand wie erstarrt da. Hermines Eltern waren verunglückt? _Bei Merlin_, was hatte er da nur angerichtet?

Deshalb war sie so schnell verschwunden an dem Abend in Paris.

Warum nur traute er allen Menschen immer nur Schlechtes zu? Vielleicht, weil er selber schlecht war?

Hermine hatte seinen Beistand und seine Unterstützung benötigt, stattdessen hatte er mit irgendeiner wildfremden Frau, von der er nicht mal wusste wie sie hieß und wie sie aussah, rumgevögelt.

Er konnte sich selbst nicht mehr ertragen.

Als er ein paar Tage später die Treppe aus seinen Kerkern hochstieg, dachte Severus Snape sein Herz würde stehen bleiben, als er plötzlich Hermine erblickte.

Er hatte nicht mit ihr gerechnet, nicht gewusst, ob er sie noch mal wieder sehen würde. Und vor allem wusste er jetzt nicht, wie er mit diesem Treffen umgehen sollte, deshalb war er froh, als sie sich abwandte und so tat, als hätte sie ihn nicht gesehen. Dabei hatte er ihren verletzten Blick genau bemerkt.

Als er irgendwann endlich wieder in seiner Wohnung war, nahm er sich eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und ließ sich in seinem Lieblingssessel nieder. Nachdem er einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche genommen hatte, hob er den Arm und warf die fast volle Flasche in den Kamin, wo sie zertrümmert liegen blieb.

Alkohol war keine Lösung, er musste darüber nachdenken, wie er Hermine begegnen sollte. Immer konnte er ihr ja nicht aus dem Weg gehen.

SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG

Die erste Begegnung kam schneller als gedacht. Hermine hatte ihren Unterricht wieder übernommen und Ginny war abgereist. Alles lief wieder im alten Trott, außer, dass sie und Severus sich jetzt aus dem Weg gingen, wenn es irgendwie möglich war.

Allerdings hatten sie nach etwa zwei Wochen zum ersten mal wieder gemeinsam Aufsicht an einem Hogsmeade-Wochenende.

Alle versammelten sich am großen Tor, um dann gemeinsam dem Weg nach Hogsmeade anzutreten.

Die Schüler schnatterten fröhlich vor sich hin, während Hermine und Severus sich nur kurz zugenickt hatten, um dann den Weg bis zu dem Ort schweigend zurückzulegen.

In dem kleinen Städtchen ging jeder in eine andere Richtung, aber nach einer Weile trafen sie vor dem Buchladen aufeinander.

Severus räusperte sich „Hermine." Er neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Hallo Severus! Ich hoffe es geht dir gut!" Auch Hermine musste sich räuspern.

„Danke, ja. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen einen Tee trinken gehen?"

„Ja, warum nicht." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie wäre es mit den _Drei Besen_ dort drüben?"

Severus nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber in das Lokal.

Wenig später saßen sie sich an einem Tisch gegenüber, jeder rührte in seiner Tasse und sie vermieden es beide, sich in die Augen zu schauen.

„Hermine, ich möchte mich bei dir für mein Verhalten in Paris entschuldigen. Ich… ich weiß, es ist unentschuldbar, aber…" Severus stoppte, als Hermine abwehrend die Hand hob.

„Severus", ihre Stimme klang leise, als sie entgegnete. „Severus, du musst dich bei mir nicht entschuldigen. Es war und ist dein gutes Recht die Nacht zu verbringen, mit wem du willst. Du bist mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig."

Severus schaute sie fassungslos an. „Denkst du wirklich so?"

Die junge Hexe nickte nur.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht! Wie kannst du Verständnis für mich aufbringen?"

„Ich bringe kein Verständnis für dich auf. Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du nicht auf mich gewartet hast? Ich habe dir doch ausrichten lassen, dass ich versuche so schnell wie möglich zurückzukommen. Ich finde, du hast dich wie ein Mistkerl benommen und eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, kein Wort mehr mit dir zu sprechen. Aber das wird so nicht gehen." Hermine wurde immer lauter. „Aber wie ich bereits sagte, du kannst machen was du willst, du musst mir gegenüber keine Rechenschaft ablegen. Wir sind in keiner Beziehung oder ein Paar." Sie stand auf und sah auf ihn hinab. „Aber ich verachte dich für das was du getan hast, Severus Snape und am liebsten würde ich dir einen richtig bösen Fluch an den Hals hexen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Lokal und ließ einen vollkommen irritierten Severus zurück.

SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG

Das Schuljahr ging zu Ende. Die Abschlussklasse hatte alle Prüfungen hinter sich gebracht und wartete auf die Ergebnisse. Morgen würde die Zeugnisübergabe stattfinden, danach noch der Abschlussball. Dann war das Schuljahr zu Ende.

Hermine kam gerade von Minerva McGonagall, ihres Zeichens Direktorin von Hogwarts und Nachfolgerin von Albus Dumbledore. Sie hatte der Direktorin mitgeteilt, dass sie aus persönlichen Gründen mit Ende dieses Schuljahres ihre Anstellung als Lehrerin beenden würde und hatte ihre Kündigung eingereicht.

Da half auch kein gutes Zureden von Minerva, Hermine war fest entschlossen.

Sie ertrug die Zusammenarbeit mit Severus nicht mehr. Seit ihrem Gespräch in den _Drei Besen_ waren sie nicht mehr in der Lage, vernünftig und normal miteinander umzugehen.

Obwohl es so gar nicht Hermines Wesen entsprach, verhielt sie sich ihm gegenüber nun herablassend und gemein.

Severus hingegen ließ sich von ihr alles gefallen, ohne sich zu wehren oder sie in ihre Schranken zu verweisen. Mit dem Schamgefühl und der Reue, die er jetzt empfand konnte er nicht umgehen. Deshalb zog er sich nur immer mehr zurück und vergrub sich jetzt komplett in seiner Arbeit.

Natürlich war das auch dem Kollegium aufgefallen und Minerva sah ein, dass es so nicht weiter ging und hatte deshalb letztendlich Hermines Entscheidung akzeptiert. Allerdings hatte sie verlangt, dass die junge Hexe noch auf dem Abschlussball erschien und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als diesem Wunsch nachzukommen.

Hermine gab sich am nächsten Abend besonders viel Mühe mit ihrem Aussehen. Sie hatte sich für diesen Anlass extra ein neues Kleid gekauft. Es war in einem dunklen Rot und hatte einen tiefen Rückenausschnitt. Und es stand ihr ausgezeichnet.

Das wusste sie selbst, aber es wurde ihr auch immer wieder von den zahlreichen Gästen des Balls bestätigt.

In diesem Jahr hatte Minerva jede Menge auswärtige Gäste eingeladen. So mangelte es Hermine nicht an Tanzpartner. Sie tanzte für ihr Leben gern und hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich heute, an ihrem letzten Tag auf Hogwarts, prächtig zu amüsieren. Doch leider gelang ihr das nicht so richtig.

Den ganzen Abend hielt sie Ausschau nach Severus, sie war sich sicher, dass die Direktorin auch ihm befohlen hatte zu erscheinen.

Severus hatte sich einen Beobachtungsplatz gesucht, einen, von dem aus er SIE im Auge hatte. Aber so, dass SIE es nicht bemerkte.

Den ganzen Abend schon nagte die Eifersucht an ihm. In diesem roten Kleid war sie wunderschön. Nicht das sie nicht immer wunderschön war, aber heute Abend war sie atemberaubend schön.

Severus seufzte leise auf.

Hermine würde immer die Frau sein, für die er seinen Verstand aufgeben würde.

Und im Moment war er kurz davor, seine Fassung aufzugeben.

Er musste hier raus, er konnte nicht mehr.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine und irgendeinen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, der sie unanständig eng an sich gepresst hatte, verließ er unauffällig den Ballsaal.

Hermine hielt es nicht mehr aus. Dieser ekelhafte Kerl tatschte ihr auf dem Rücken herum und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, wie schön und aufregend sie doch sei. Vorsichtig sah sie hinüber zu Severus, der sie den ganzen Abend beobachtet hatte. Nur seinetwegen tanzte sie mit diesem Blödmann aus dem Ministerium.

Um IHN eifersüchtig zu machen.

Überrascht riss sie ihre Augen auf. Er war weg. Unauffällig ließ sie ihren Blick umherschweifen, aber sie konnte ihn nirgendwo entdecken.

Dieser verdammte Zauberer hatte sich verzogen und sie an ihrem letzten Abend allein gelassen.

Dass er ja nicht wusste, dass heute ihr letzter Abend war und das er sie ja eigentlich nicht allein gelassen hatte, übersah sie hierbei großzügig. Aber endlich konnte sie sich von ihrem unangenehmen Tanzpartner verabschieden.

Sie hatte genug von diesem Abend, genug von der aufgesetzten Fröhlichkeit, die sie nicht mehr länger vortäuschen konnte.

Deshalb marschierte sie auf der Stelle aus dem Ballsaal und ließ ihren erstaunten Tanzpartner einfach auf der Tanzfläche stehen.

Aber anstatt in ihre Wohnung zu gehen, schlug sie den Weg zum See ein. Ein letztes Mal wollte sie über die Ländereien der Schule laufen, wollte diese besondere Luft einatmen und die Magie genießen, die es nur hier in Hogwarts gab. Irgendwann hatte sie den See erreicht und ging eine Weile am Ufer entlang, bis sie irgendwann im Mondlicht eine dunkele Gestalt erkannte, die hinaus auf den See starrte.

Severus!

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, aber dass er sie bemerkt hatte, erkannte sie daran, dass er seinen Rücken anspannte und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hielt.

Hermine ging um ihn herum und sah, dass sein Gesicht ausdruckslos und sein Mund fest zusammengekniffen war.

Er sah sie nicht an, als er unvermittelt spöttisch fragte „Hast du dich gut amüsiert?"

Sie sah ihn traurig an, in ihren Augen sammelten sich plötzlich Tränen. Ihre Stimme war heiser und brüchig, als zu ihm sagte „Du verstehst gar nichts, Severus Snape!" Sie schluchzte leise auf. „Gar nichts. Du tust mir leid, wirklich leid!"

Ihre Hand legte sich einen Augenblick auf seine Brust, aber als er zurückzuckte, zog sie sie sofort zurück und presste sie stattdessen auf ihren Mund, um ein weiteres Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Severus war innerlich wie erfroren. Er hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen und konnte keinerlei Regung zeigen, denn er wusste, würde er jetzt auch nur blinzeln, dann würde er in tausend Einzelteile zersplittern.

Und er würde sich nie wieder fangen können.

Er liebte Hermine Granger abgöttisch, aber er hatte nicht das Recht dazu. Er war schlecht und er hatte ihr weh getan. Tat es immer noch.

Aber jetzt konnte er nicht mehr. Er war am Ende seiner Kraft angelangt.

Seine Augen hielt er weiterhin fest geschlossen und er betete zu Merlin, dass Hermine Granger aus seinem Leben verschwand, damit er ein halbwegs erträgliches Dasein fristen konnte.

Und es schien, als hätte Merlin sein Gebet erhört, denn Hermine wandte sich von ihm ab und ging in Richtung Schloss. Aber nach drei Schritten blieb sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen.

Den Blick auf die unglaubliche und atemberaubende Silhouette des uralten Schlosses gerichtet, räusperte sie sich. Trotzdem klang ihre Stimme brüchig als sie sprach.

„Ich habe gekündigt und Minerva hat meine Kündigung angenommen. Nach den Ferien werde ich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Du musst meinen Anblick nicht länger ertragen."

Severus presste seine Fäuste auf die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Niemand hat mir ausgerichtet, warum du verschwunden bist. Man hat mir nur gesagt, dass ein dunkelhaariger Mann dich abgeholt hätte und du dringend nach England zurück gemusst hättest. Wie hätte ich da wissen können, was passiert ist? Ich dachte, du wolltest mich nicht mehr. Hättest deine Meinung geändert."

Hermine seufzte schwer auf. Das warf ein anderes Licht auf die ganze Sache. Machte es zwar nicht besser, aber sie wusste, sie könnte vielleicht verzeihen.

„Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, Severus", sie schluckte „Ich habe mich an dem Tag, an dem ich zurück nach Hogwarts kam, in dich verliebt. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Und ich hatte gehofft, nein, eigentlich sogar geglaubt, dir ginge es genauso."

Da Hermine mit dem Rücken zu Severus stand, entging ihr, dass er sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte und sie mit ungläubigem Blick anstarrte.

„Du liebst mich?", flüsterte er „Du liebst… mich?"

Hermine, die sich wieder zu ihm umgedreht hatte, sah, dass er den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte; seine Hände an die Seiten gestemmt, fragte er in den dunklen Nachthimmel hinein „Wie kannst du mich lieben? Ich bin es nicht wert, Ich habe dich verletzt, dich beleidigt und gedemütigt mit meinem Handeln in Paris. Nicht mich darfst du lieben. Such dir einen anständigen, netten Mann, einen der gut zu dir ist. Nicht so einen Mistkerl wie mich." Seine Stimme bebte als er sprach und mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und stürmte davon.

Hermine sah ihm fassungslos nach, aber dann packte sie die Wut.

„Dann hau doch ab, du Feigling!", schrie sie hinter ihm her. „Hau ab und zerfließe in deinem Selbstmitleid. Wenn ich dir nicht soviel bedeute, dass du um mich kämpfst, dann mach das du wegkommst."

Severus war in der Dunkelheit verschwunden und Hermine drehte sich schluchzend zum See um. Ihre Wut war verflogen. Sie atmete einige Mal tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen.

Als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte, fuhr sie herum und fasste sich dann erschrocken an den Hals, als sie Severus direkt hinter sich sah.

Es sah schrecklich aus, am Boden zerstört. Und trotzdem wundervoll. Sein Anblick ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen, zugleich erfasste sie ein jäher Schmerz.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie gequält.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", flüsterte er. „Ich gehe zugrunde, wenn du weggehst!"

„Dann sag mir, was du von mir willst!", sagte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Das du mir weiterhin deine Liebe schenkst." Er versuchte nicht, sich ihr zu nähern.

„Aber du hast gesagt….", Hermine atmete tief ein, um zu überspielen, wie sehr ihre Lippen bebten „du hast gesagt…."

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe….", unterbrach Severus sie. Seine Stimme klang genau so gequält, wie ihre.

„Und was hat sich geändert?"

„Der Gedanke, dich zu verlieren, mein Herz.", flüsterte er und trat endlich einen Schritt näher an sie heran.

Auch Hermine bewegte sich etwas vorwärts und dann standen sie ganz nah voreinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen.

Hermine war die erste, die sich bewegte. Sie streckte sich zu ihm hoch und streifte vorsichtig seine Lippen mit den ihren und liebkoste sie zart.

Sein Duft nach Kräutern berauschte sie.

Obwohl sich nur ihre Lippen berührten, war sie plötzlich unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

Einen Augenblick lang war der Kuss süß, fast keusch, aber dann ließ Severus seine Hand zu ihrer Taille gleiten und Hermine spürte, wie er sie hart an sich zog. Er liebkoste mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen, so dass sie ihren Mund stöhnend öffnete und ihn mit ihrer Zunge willkommen hieß.

Mit der anderen Hand umschloss er behutsam eine ihrer Brüste und als er langsam die aufgerichtete Spitze zu streicheln begann, musste Hermine sich an ihm festhalten.

Er war gut. Er war wirklich gut…..

Der Rest kommt morgen. Ich weiß, böse Autorin! *Duck und wech*


	3. Chapter 3

So ihr Lieben, das war es schon. Ich hoffe, meine kleine Geschichte hat Euch gefallen.

Meinen herzlichen Dank an alle Leser, vielleicht schaut ihr ja auch in meine nächste Geschichte, die schon fast fertig ist. Ich würde mich freuen.

Habe ich nicht mehr das Recht dich zu lieben?

Kapitel 3

Er war gut. Er war wirklich gut. Und der Gedanke daran, dass Severus ein erfahrener Liebhaber war, ließ sie sich einen Augenblick versteifen. Sie musste an Paris denken, und dieser Gedanken missfiel ihr sehr.

„Was ist?", fragte er keuchend „bin ich dir zu schnell?"

Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

Sein Herz hämmerte unter seinem schwarzen Gehrock und als er Hermine noch enger an sich zog, konnte sie seine Erregung spüren.

Hermine warf alle Bedenken über Bord und ließ seufzend ihre Hände zu seinen Schultern gleiten. Severus antwortete auf ihr Seufzen mit einem heiseren Laut und küsste sie erneut mit tiefer Leidenschaft.

Hermine erwiderte seinen Kuss hemmungslos und schob ihn aber dann schwer atmend von sich.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir suchen uns einen passenderen Ort, bevor wir noch von Schülern erwischt werden." Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Warte!" Severus hielt sie zurück und nahm sie in den Arm. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus ihrer kunstvoll aufgesteckten Frisur gelöst hatte, zurück. Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und sah ihr dann tief in die Augen.

„Es gibt da etwas, das ich dir noch sagen möchte." Er schloss einen Moment die Augen, riss sie dann aber wieder auf und sah sie zärtlich an. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine Granger. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt." Er schluckte und lehnte dann seine Stirn gegen ihre.

Hermine konnte spüren, dass er zitterte.

Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn innig. „Ich liebe dich auch, Severus Snape." Dann lachte sie plötzlich glücklich auf, nahm erneut seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich mit.

Wenig später standen sie im Gryffindorturm, vor Hermines Wohnungstür. Nachdem sie die Kennwörter gesprochen hatte, befanden sie sich nur ein paar Sekunden später in ihrem Schlafzimmer und rissen sich gegenseitig die Kleidung vom Leib.

Severus nahm sich immer wieder Zeit, um sie anzuschauen, doch Hermine war zu erregt, um darauf einzugehen.

„Nun mach schon", keuchte sie gegen seine Haut. Ihre Lippen liebkosten seine Brust. „Schauen kannst du später. Jetzt will ich dich spüren."

Severus lachte und stöhnte gleichzeitig. „Du bist verrückt!"

„Dann warte mal ab, wie verrückt ich sein kann", flüsterte sie und nestelte an den Knöpfen seiner Hose herum und weil ihr das zu lange dauerte, schob sie einfach ihre Hand hinein und umfasste seine Härte.

Bebend atmete Severus ein und beeilte sich, sein Beinkleider loszuwerden. Er drängte Hermine auf das große Bett, beugte sich über sie und fing an, ihren Körper mit seinen Lippen zu erkunden.

„Du bist so schön", seine Stimme war heiser „wunderschön!"

Hermine bog sich ihm entgegen und keuchte lustvoll, als er an ihrer Brustwarze saugte.

„Du ahnst nicht, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe, das zu tun", flüsterte er.

„Aber ich weiß, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe, dass du es tun würdest", antwortete sie rau. „Und wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe…"

Er erschauerte, als sie ihre Hand wieder tiefer gleiten ließ.

„Wenn du mit dem Feuer spielst, werden wir beide verbrennen", flüsterte er. „Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir antust?"

Severus schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel und begann sie auf unglaublich erotische Weise zu liebkosen. Mit einem Aufschrei bog Hermine sich ihm entgegen, schlang ihre Beine um ihn und drängte sich an seine Erektion.

Sie keuchte erregt auf, als er in sie eindrang und drängte sich an ihn, um ihn zu motivieren, immer schneller und machtvoller in sie einzudringen. Mit jedem Stoß steigerte sich ihre Lust, bis sie mit einem befreienden Aufschrei fast gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt kamen.

Danach lagen sie reglos und eng umschlungen da, bis sich ihrer beider Atem und Herzschlag wieder beruhigte.

Hermine hatte ihren Kopf auf Severus Brust gelegt und malte mit dem rechten Zeigefinger kleine Kreise auf seine Haut. Er zog die Bettdecke über sie beide und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Lass uns morgen über alles reden. Ich denke, wir sind jetzt beide zu aufgewühlt", raunte er ihr mit samtiger Stimme zu und Hermine genoss die wohligen Schauer, die sie durchrieselten. Sie liebte seine Stimme. Schon als Schulmädchen hatte er sie damit einlullen können. Und jetzt, in dieser unglaublich erotischen Situation, reagierte sie besonders sensibel darauf.

Sie presste ihre Nase in seine Halsbeuge, atmete seinen wundervollen Kräuterduft ein und war Sekunden später eingeschlafen.

Severus hingegen war in keinster Weise nach Schlafen zumute. Er hatte Angst! Angst, dass der nächste Morgen anbrach und Hermine alles bereuen würde. Das ihr Liebesspiel nur ein Ausrutscher für sie war. Das sie ihn wegschicken würde.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, fing sein Herz wild an zu schlagen. Was sollte er dann tun.

Aber sie hatte doch gesagt, dass sie ihn lieben würde. Sie log doch nicht. Doch…., vielleicht hatte sie das nur aus der momentanen Stimmung heraus gesagt.

Er zog sie noch etwas enger zu sich heran und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Es war klar, dass er in dieser Nacht kein Auge zutun würde. Er durfte keine Minute dieser unglaublich wundervollen Nacht verpassen. Denn, wenn sie ihn am morgen wegschicken würde, wollte er sich an etwas erinnern können. Diese Nacht war zu wertvoll um sie zu verschlafen.

Als Hermine Stunden später erwachte und die Augen aufschlug, blickte sie direkt in Severus dunkle Augen, die sie warm und liebevoll anblickten.

„Wusstest du, dass deine Augen gar nicht schwarz sind, sondern ganz dunkelbraun?", fragte sie ihn verschlafen.

Er lächelte zärtlich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Gut das du es mir sagst", flüsterte er mit weicher Stimme.

Hermine lachte leise und gähnte dann. Erschrocken hielt sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Entschuldige Severus. Ich wollte dich nicht angähnen. Ich bin sonst morgens alleine im Bett und kann tun und lassen was ich will, ohne auf jemanden Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen."

Sie hob die Hand und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. „Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf."

„Hast du mich etwa die ganze Zeit beobachtet?", fragte sie.

„Ja!" Severus nickte leicht. „Du bist wunderschön wenn du schläfst. Das heißt, natürlich bist du immer wunderschön."

„Na, da hast du ja noch gerade die Kurve gekriegt", lachte sie und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. „Was hältst du von einer erfrischenden Dusche und einem ausgiebigen Frühstück?"

„Das wäre annehmbar." Severus schwang sich aus dem Bett, beugte sich hinunter und hob sie hoch. „Aber nur, wenn wir eine gemeinsame Dusche nehmen."

Er trug sie ins Badezimmer, trat mit der lachenden Hermine auf dem Arm in die Dusche und drehte den Wasserhahn auf.

Hermine quietschte erschrocken auf, als kaltes Wasser auf sie prasselte. „Bei Merlins Eingeweiden. Bist du denn wahnsinnig!" keuchte sie.

Severus lachte und ließ ihren Körper langsam an seinem herab gleiten. „Du wolltest doch eine erfrischende Dusche!"

„Das ja", bibberte sie. „Aber ich wollte mir doch keine Frostbeulen holen."

„Na, auf jeden Fall bist du jetzt erst mal munter!", er griff um sie herum um das Wasser zu temperieren. Dann zog er sie an seine Brust und schlang beide Arme um sie. Jetzt seufzte sie wohlig auf und schlang ebenfalls die Arme um seine Taille. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das nun warme Wasser auf ihrer Haut.

Nach einer Weile griff sich Severus ihre Shampooflasche, gab etwas davon auf seine Handflächen und fing an, Hermines Haare zu waschen. Sie hielt ihr Gesicht an seine Brust gepresst und schnurrte wohlig vor sich hin. Nachdem das Shampoo herausgewaschen war, seifte er sie mit ihrem Duschgel ein. Natürlich ließ er dabei keine Stelle aus. Hermine genoss diese zarten Berührungen und begann nun ihrerseits, Severus einzuseifen. Glitschig wie sie war, schlängelte sie sich an seinem Körper entlang und lachte, als er aufstöhnte.

„Na warte, du kleines Biest!" Er trat schnell einen Schritt zurück, griff gleichzeitig um sie herum und stellte den Wasserstrahl noch mal auf Kalt.

Geschockt hielt Hermine die Luft an, um sie dann laut keuchend auszustoßen. „Oh, du verdammter Slytherin", schimpfte sie lachend, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn wieder zurück zu sich, unter den eiskalten Wasserstrahl.

Als sie seinen Hals mit beiden Armen umschlang, packte er die junge Hexe bei der Taille und hob sie hoch. Sie schlang die Beine um ihn und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Mit der Zunge erkundete sie seinen Mund und strich seine nassen Haare zurück.

So trat Severus mit ihr aus der Dusche, griff sich ein Handtuch und fing an sie und sich oberflächlich abzutrocknen.

Dann trug er sie hinüber ins Schlafzimmer, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und ließ sie dann auf das Bett sinken. Als er sich über sie beugte, tropfte Wasser aus seinem nassen Haar auf ihre Haut und sie atmete tief den frischen Duft nach Duschgel und auch seinen obligatorischen Kräuterduft ein. „Hm…"

Severus küsste sie erneut und inniger, wobei er die Fingerspitzen über ihre nackten Arme gleiten ließ. Hermine erschauerte, als sein Mund tiefer wanderte, über ihre Brust, zu ihrem Bauch, auf den er viele kleine zärtliche Küsse verteilte. Während sein Mund noch tiefer wanderte, umfassten seine Hände ihre Brüste und er ließ die Daumen über die harten, rosigen Spitzen gleiten.

Hermine keuchte und bog den Rücken durch, als er mit der Zunge über ihre Scham strich, um sie zu schmecken. Es durchzuckte sie heiß. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich in der Bettdecke, während sie laut und tief stöhnte. Ihr Atem wurde immer schneller und hektischer, sie wand sich hin und her.

Als sie ihren Höhepunkt kommen spürte, fasste sie Severus bei den Haaren und wollte ihn zu sich hochziehen. Doch er packte ihre Hände, verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren und drückte die Hände links und rechts auf das Bett.

Dann verstärkte er seine Bemühungen sie oral zu befriedigen noch, und als Hermine zum Orgasmus kam, stieß sie seinen Namen laut heraus.

Sofort war er über ihr, presste seinen Mund auf ihren und drängte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel. Hermine schrie rau auf, als er mit einem festen Stoß seine Erregung in sie brachte.

Auch Severus keuchte laut, während er heftig in sie stieß. Er war so erregt, dass er kaum an sich halten konnte. Er spürte, dass Hermine auf einen erneuten Orgasmus zusteuerte und hoffte, dass er sich so lang zurückhalten konnte. Er brauchte sie so sehr, dass er fast keine Luft mehr bekam.

Dann spürte er, wie sie sich um ihn zusammenzog, spürte ihre pulsierende Wärme und ließ los.

Er konnte nicht anders. Während er seinen Samen in sie versprühte, stieß er ihren Namen aus. „Hermine!" presste er stöhnend hervor. „Hermine, ich liebe dich so sehr."

Hermine hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und hielt ihn fest. Beruhigend strich sie ihm über den Rücken.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Severus", flüsterte sie und presste ihre Lippe auf seine Stirn. Sie hielt ihn weiterhin fest, obwohl sei genau so ermattet war wie er.

Irgendwann löste er sich aus ihren Armen und legte sich neben sie.

Die junge Gryffindorhexe war zu träge, den Kopf vom Kissen zu heben, als er sich über sie beugte und sie zart auf den Mund küsste.

Sie sah so unglaublich verführerisch aus, wie sie da in ihrem Bett lag, die Lider schwer, die Lippen noch heiß und rosig von seinen leidenschaftlichen Küssen. Severus brauchte sie nur anzusehen, und sofort regte sich erneut das Verlangen in ihm.

Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen, ihm nachzugeben, aber es gab wichtige Dinge zu klären. Deshalb gab er sich einen Ruck und schwang sich aus dem Bett.

„Ich gehe jetzt noch einmal duschen. Aber diesmal meine ich wirklich duschen", teilte er ihr mit. „Und dann werden wir sprechen."

Hermine nickte zustimmen und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich begleite dich."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist", wagte der Zaubertränkemeister einzuwenden.

„Och, lieber Professor Snape. Einfach nur ein wenig die Contenance wahren. Darin sind sie doch ein Meister." Hermine spurtete an ihm vorbei, Richtung Badezimmertür. Sie lachte fröhlich auf, als Severus ihr einen Klaps auf den nackten Po gab und empört in bester Professor Snape Manier schnarrte. „Professor Granger. Ich möchte sie doch um mehr Respekt meiner Person gegenüber bitten." Dabei wackelte er anzüglich mit einer Augenbraue und gab ihr einen langen, tiefen Kuss.

Dann mussten sie allerdings lachen, weil Hermines Magen heftig zu knurren anfing.

Einige Zeit später saßen sie beide voll bekleidet am Tisch und Hermine goss ihnen Kaffee ein. Sie hatte bei den Elfen ein Frühstück bestellt und wie immer war in Null Komma nichts der Tisch mit jeder Menge Köstlichkeiten gedeckt. Während sie sich ein Croissant mir Marmelade bestrich und dann genüsslich rein biss, trank Severus einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

Hermine kaute selig ihr Croissant und dachte dabei an die letzten Stunden zurück. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Severus sie so glücklich machen würde. Und schon mal gar nicht, dass er so aus sich herausgehen würde, wie in den letzten Minuten. Er hatte mit ihr gescherzt und gelacht. Gedankenverloren hielt sie ihr Frühstück in der Hand und starrte in die Luft. Selbst das Kauen hatte sie eingestellt.

Sie bemerkte seinen fragenden Blick nicht, sondern war weiterhin ganz in ihre Gedanken versunken.

Plötzlich aber legte sie das Croissant auf ihren Teller und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herzschlag für einen Moment aussetzte. Er schluckte und wartete mit bangem Herzen auf das, was sie sagen würde. Doch mit dem Folgenden hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Ich liebe dich!" Sie sagte es schlicht und einfach.

„Ich liebe dich?", entgegnete er leise. „Ich liebe dich? Das ist das, was du mir jetzt sagst? Wie kannst du so nachsichtig mit mir sein? Du musst mich fragen, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, als ich dich betrog. Warum ich dich verletzt habe. Schimpf mit mir, oder schrei mich an. Schick mich weg. Damit habe ich in diesem Moment gerechnet. Aber nicht mit „ich liebe dich". Du liebst mich? Ja, aber vertraust du mir auch, Hermine? Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich niemals im Stich werden lassen oder dir einen Grund geben werde, an mir zu zweifeln. Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich und unser Kind….. unsere Kinder….. immer lieben und immer für euch da sein werde?"

Er rutschte von seinem Stuhl und ging vor ihr auf die Knie. Langsam legte er seine Hand auf ihre und diese unglaublich liebevolle Geste trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Sie versuchte nicht, sie zu verbergen.

In seinen Augen sah sie den Ausdruck der quälenden Ungewissheit. Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Hand, spürte aber auch das leichte Zittern, das seinen Körper erfasst hatte.

Hermine atmete tief ein. „Ja", sagte sie fest, und ihr zärtlicher Blick verriet ihm, dass sie es ernst meinte. „Ja, ich glaube dir und ja, ich vertraue dir."

Sie hob eine Hand und legte sie sanft an seine Wange. Er gab ihr einen zarten Kuss in die Handfläche und schmiegte dann sein Gesicht hinein.

„Jede Nacht habe ich von dir geträumt. Jede verdammte einsame Nacht seit diesem verfluchten Pariswochenende", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. „Ich habe mich so nach dir gesehnt. So danach gesehnt, dich in den Armen zu halten. Dich zu berühren, zu lieben. Ich bin fast wahnsinnig geworden, als ich erfahren habe, warum du damals nach England zurück musstest. Dafür, was ich da getan habe in jener Nacht, habe ich mich unsagbar geschämt."

Hermine schluckte. „Severus, wie stellst du dir das jetzt mit uns vor?", fragte sie zögernd. „Was möchtest du?"

„Was ich möchte, fragst du?" Severus küsste noch einmal ihre Handfläche und senkte dann seinen Blick, so als hätte er Angst, ihre Reaktion zu sehen. „Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Möchte dich lieben und mit dir leben. Ich habe vorhin von Kindern gesprochen. Und das meine ich auch so. Sollte das Schicksal Kinder für uns bereit halten, wäre ich unsagbar glücklich darüber." Jetzt sah er aber doch auf. „Die Frage ist allerdings, was möchtest du?"

Nun liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. „Ich möchte, dass du mich liebst", sagte sie einfach.

„Das tue ich. Ich warne dich, Hermine…. ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen und ich werde nie wieder aufhören, dich zu lieben."

„Und ich werde es auch nie mehr wollen", versprach sie. Sie hatte es noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da zog er sie zu sich herunter und küsste sie heftig auf den Mund.

SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG

„Oh Severus…. Rom. Ich freue mich so!", Hermine Snape fiel ihrem Ehemann freudig strahlend um den Hals.

Hinter seinem Rücken kniff sie ihrer achtzehnjährigen Tochter Cassandra ein Auge zu. Sie wusste, dass Severus das Mädchen um Rat gefragt hatte, als er nach einem Geschenk für Hermine zum fünfundzwanzigsten Hochzeitstag gesucht hatte. Hermine hatte das erahnt, deshalb hatte sie Cassa den einen oder anderen Wink mit dem Zauberstab bezüglich Rom gegeben. Oh ja, sie kannte ihren Mann gut genug. Immerhin waren sie jetzt seit fast dreißig Jahren zusammen und feierten heute ihre silberne Hochzeit. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er seine Tochter um Hilfe bitten würde.

In all den Jahren hatten sie schon viele Reisen unternommen. Früher als Paar, als dann die beiden Kinder kamen als Familie. Und jetzt waren die Kinder fast erwachsen. Cassandra besuchte die Universität in Edinburgh und Aaron war in seinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts. Da war es gut möglich, mal wieder alleine zu verreisen.

Aber eines hatten sie in all den Jahren nie getan. Sie waren nie wieder nach Paris gereist. Sie hatten viele große Städte besucht, aber nie wieder die schöne Stadt an der Seine. Stillschweigend waren sie überein gekommen, sich das nie anzutun. Und das war wahrscheinlich auch gut so.

Ende


End file.
